Destiny on the Dancefloor: Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps
by StrGazr04
Summary: Clois: Clark tries to dance his way into Lois' heart but when she finds out about his secret, their kiss in the alley, and Valentine's Day will it be enough or will it take a comatose Clark for Lois to see the light Crimson/Hydro spoilers Chlark friendshi
1. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Smallville, its characters, or any of the songs/movies mentioned in this story. This is written purely for fun and is not intended for copyright infringement.

AN: This is my first fanfiction story and post, though I have done some rp stories among friends. I got this idea from a quote Lois says in the episode Crimson. It's just a sappy romantic piece with a little angst that has been floating around in my head for a while. So, I figured why not try my hand at a fic. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is always appreciated :D.

* * *

_"There is nothing I love more than slow dancing with some big, strong arms around me. Just like yours, Smallville." – Lois Lane, Crimson

* * *

_

Sunday:

After spending most of the day busy with farm chores, and maybe a rescue or two, Clark Kent comes down the staircase of his childhood farmhouse into the kitchen. Now fresh from his shower and hay-free, he finishes buttoning up his blue plaid shirt as he starts the microwave popcorn. Just as Clark is about to press the 'start' button, he hears a car pull into the driveway. He can't help but smile and try to calm the butterflies in his stomach. _Lois. _

Ever since that fateful Valentine's Day, Clark can't quite see Lois in the same way he used to. Maybe Chloe, his mom, and even Oliver had a point – maybe all that sarcastic bickering really is flirting. Kind of ironic considering his first impression of Lois was that she was bossy, rude, and that he couldn't stand her. It's funny how perspective changes things. Now if he had to describe her, he would say she is still bossy and rude, but also vivacious, independent, strong, intelligent, caring, loyal…

Lois walks into the house without bothering to knock. "Hey, Smallville. I got the DVDs for our movie night. And I already picked out which ones we are gonna watch so don't even try to force 'Transformers' on me again."

_Annoying, demanding, bullheaded, nosey…_

"Hellooo. Earth to Farmboy. You gonna say something or are you going to stand there staring at the microwave all night." Lois stands by the kitchen island with her hands on her hips.

Clark turns around to answer. _Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy…_ He shakes his head slightly to clear his thoughts. "Uh, sorry Lois. I was just..thinking..about something. You have good timing though. Popcorn's done." Clark pours the popcorn into a large bowl and grabs some sodas for them.

Lois watches Clark make his way to the living room and smirks. "You were thinking about a girl weren't you."

"W-what?" Clark stammers, wishing he had more control over his blush.

_God he's too easy._ Lois laughs at his embarrassment. Walking into the living room, she grabs the DVD and pops it into the player. "Don't worry, Clark. Your secret is safe with me. Just please tell me it wasn't Lana."

Feeling slightly more relaxed, Clark smiles and plops down on the sofa. "No. Not Lana."

Lois joins him on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Clark's knee not noticing his compulsive swallow as she leans over him. "Atta boy, Clarkie. I'm proud of you, finally letting the Pink Princess go. You'll find someone better. I know it."

Clark can't help smiling at that comment. _If only she knew._ He turns his attention back to the TV. "'Shall We Dance?' This is the movie you wanna watch?"

Lois is on the defensive. "Yeah and just what is wrong with that?"

Clark raises a hand in mock surrender. "No no, nothing. I just didn't picture you as the chick flick type. I mean a dance movie? I was waiting for you to force me to watch 'The Godfather' movies again."

"Hey those are classics!" Lois explains while opening her soda. "Look, I'm not against a sappy movie every once in a while. I mean come on, how romantic is this? Richard Geere's character is learning ballroom dancing for his wife. There is nothing hotter than a guy who knows how to dance. If I could find a guy who would do something like that for me, I'd marry him." She snorts and smiles before turning serious. "Just remember, I'll kill you if you tell anyone I said that." She threatens, jabbing a finger against his chest.

Clark laughs, while secretly taking in this valuable piece of intel. "Not to worry, Lo. Your secret is safe with me." He smiles.

Lois punches him playfully in the arm. "It better be. Now shh. I can't hear the movie with all your yakking."

Clark just smiles and sits back. He tries to watch the movie. He really does, but for some reason Clark can no longer keep his focus when he's around Lois these days. All of his senses get drawn into her. He is remotely aware that the guy in the movie is competing in some sort of dance competition or whatever, yet all Clark can think about is how adorable Lois looks curled up on his sofa with her knees pulled up and her head resting against his shoulder. He drapes his arm over her side without realizing his position. Years ago, if this had been Lana, Clark never would have been able to get this close. But with Lois, it fits somehow. It's comfortable and perfect.

Apparently Lois must agree because before Clark knows it, the movie is over and she is sound asleep against his side. He smiles and shakes his head. It never fails, one way or another Lois always finds a way to end up staying at the farm. Clark gently cradles Lois in his arms and carries her up to his bedroom. He pauses when he feels Lois start to fidget, only to end up blushing when she snuggles closer into Clark's neck. Holding her in one arm, he tugs the bed sheets down with the other. Laying Lois down, Clark tucks her in. Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket, he goes downstairs and resigns himself to another night on the sofa.

The next morning, Clark finishes his shower and exits the bathroom…just in time to come face to face with Lois Lane. He tightens his grip on the towel around his waist and tries his best not to stammer. "M-morning Lois." So much for that plan.

Lois smiles appreciatively at the chiseled male specimen in front of her. _Aww, I haven't even said anything yet and he's already embarrassed. Clark is so cute when he's flustered. Whoa, where did that come from?! Come on Lane. No need to get all hot and bothered over a farmboy. _Lois focuses her attention back on Clark, realizing that she's been staring. "Oh relax Smallville. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Ignoring the groan Clark gives her, she continues. "Hey how did I end up in your room last night? Last thing I remember was being on the sofa."

Clark rubs the back of his head. "Yeah I carried you upstairs after you fell asleep on me."

Patting his arm, Lois coos. "Aww, such a gentleman. Now let's see if you saved me some hot water."

As he makes his way to his room, Clark talks to Lois over his shoulder. "Of course I did. I'm a nice guy like that." He smirks.

"Suuure." Lois bickers back. "You're the one who takes the marathon showers." She shuts the door and starts her shower.

Clark shakes his head and gets dressed before going downstairs to start breakfast.

Lois comes down a few minutes later, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Even cooking pancakes for me, huh. See? And everyone thinks we can't stand each other."

Clark puts a plate in front of her. "Oh I'm just doing this because I would rather my house _not_ be burned down." He laughs when she punches him in the shoulder. _She's gonna end up breaking her hand one day if she keeps that up._ Grabbing a plate for himself, he sits down next to her at the table. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Lois swallows her mouthful. "Actually, I gotta meet up with a lead for a story at the Planet." Getting up for more coffee, she doesn't see the disappointment briefly flicker on Clark's face. "So I should probably get going." Lois turns to face him. "If I don't start putting in some better stories, I'm afraid I'll get fired. Especially now that Lex owns the Planet."

Clark goes over to Lois after seeing her haggard expression. He rests his hands on her forearms. "Hey. You are not going to get fired. Lois, I know you. You don't give up. One day you will be one of the top reporters in all of Metropolis."

Meeting Clark's confident gaze, Lois can't hide her surprise. "You honestly think so?"

Clark nods. "Absolutely. Hey who knows, once I'm done with my journalism courses, I might even join you in the bullpen." He smiles.

Lois's eyes widen. "No way! You're going back to school for journalism? Wow I thought you'd end up majoring in agriculture or something." She laughs as Clark rolls his eyes. "Just wait till Chloe hears about this."

"Actually, I need to talk to her. You mind if I get a ride to the Planet with you?"

"Sure, let's go."


	2. A Friendly Central Perk Chat

Disclaimer: Still don't own Smallville...but if the CW wants to give me Tom Welling I won't turn them down ;D

* * *

A little while later, Lois and Clark arrive at the Daily Planet. Lois heads off to her desk while Clark seeks out Chloe.

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe looks up from her computer screen and smiles. "Hey Clark. What's up?"

Clark wrings his hands nervously. "Are you taking a break for caffeine anytime soon? I really need to talk to you."

Seeing Clark's anxiety, Chloe starts reaching for her bag and coat. "Is everything alright? Is it.." She looks around and whispers. "Is Bizzaro back?"

"No. No, nothing like that." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and lowers his voice. "Actually, it's um…about Lois."

"Oh." Chloe smiles as Clark blushes. "Ooh! Well it's about time."

Clark looks around embarrassed. "Shh! Would you keep it down? She doesn't exactly know yet."

She sighs and mumbles. "Figures." After putting on her coat, Chloe catches a ride to the Talon via the 'Clark Kent Express'. Following Clark inside, she tries to smooth her hair down as she whispers. "I really need to remember to use more hairspray if I'm going to go super-speeding around with you."

Clark chuckles and pays for their coffees. "Your hair is fine, Chlo." He hands her one of the cups and sits at a table.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well you remember everything that happened last Valentine's Day, right?"

"Trust me Clark, I remember."

Clark looks down at his coffee mug forlornly. Why does he always end up hurting Chloe so much?

Chloe puts her hand reassuringly on his forearm. "I'm sorry. Ignore me. I'm just caffeine deprived." She takes a big gulp of her latte.

Clark nods and gives a small smile. "Ok the thing is…I can't seem to forget that day either. Every time I see Lois, it's just…I don't know. It's different. I mean I get these feelings." Blush starts to tint the tips of his ears. "I've been actually missing Lois at the farm now that I'm living there by myself. I am even starting to look forward to our stupid bickering matches! Lois and I can't stand each other. I don't know what…" He stops when he hears a giggle begin to erupt from Chloe. "What's so funny? Chloe this isn't funny."

Chloe just continues to giggle. "It's pretty funny."

"But it's _Lois!_"

"So? Just admit it – you like her."

"What?! No I don't. This is Lois we are talking about here. I mean I…She…We don't…." Clark covers his face with his hands. "Oh my God. I do. I do like her. Chlo, what am I going to do?"

"What are you talking about? Just tell her."

"I can't. She'll never go for me. To her, we are just friends. She probably still sees me as the same dorky farmboy she met in high school."

Chloe rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "And you wonder why I call you a BDA. Lois does care about you, Clark."

"Sure, just not that way."

"You are so thick, you know that? Lois won't admit those types of feelings. You know her past. It's not easy for her to let people in. She's been hurt too much in her life."

"But I would never hurt Lois."

"Which is exactly why you are perfect for her."

Clark turns red at the compliment. "Chloe.."

"Don't _Chloe_ me. It's true. You're a great guy, Clark. But this time, you have to be the one to make the first move. She won't."

"Make the first move? Me?" Clark gestures to himself as if to say 'Hello, I'm Clark Kent – bumbling small town hero extraordinaire. Have we met?'

"Yes you. You can pull it off if you really try. Do something special, you know? The Big Gesture."

Clark rubs his chin thinking. "Big gesture huh? Well I did kinda get a good idea from something Lois said during the movie we watched yesterday. Apparently she thinks a guy who can dance is really romantic."

"Yeah but, no offense Clark, you definitely can't dance."

"Which is why I am here talking to you." He smirks.

"What? Oh no. No way. I can't teach you to dance. You'll step on my foot and break it in half!"

"Oh come on. I'm not _that_ bad." Chloe gives him a disbelieving look. "Ok so maybe I am, but I have eidetic memory. It shouldn't take me that long to learn. And I can be careful."

"Oh come on Clark don't look at me like that." Chloe can't resist Clark's puppy-dog look. "Ok, alright. Fine, I'll help you."

Clark gives her a bear hug. "Thanks, Chlo. I owe you one."

And so that is how Chloe wound up in Clark's loft a few days later with a handful of Latin music CDs. "Ok so the Daily Planet is having its annual party at the Talon next week. This year's theme is Havana Nights. Which means we need to get you up to speed on how to salsa, rumba, and tango."

Clark rubs the back of his head as Chloe loads the stereo. "Latin dances, huh? That's like…really, um, sensual isn't it?"

Chloe laughs and pats his shoulder. "I'm sure you can pull it off. I know you're a Kryptonian, but you're still a guy Clark. Now, come on. You take my right hand in yours and put your other hand on my hip." She sighs and takes Clark's hands. "I won't bite. How are you going to take charge with Lois if you can't even do it with me?"

"Ok ok. Take right hand. Left hand on hip. Got it."

"Good. Let's start with salsa. It's not too complicated. Ready? 1,2,3…4,5,6. 1,2,3…4,5 Ow!"

"Oh god Chloe. Are you ok?" Clarks eyes widen with concern and he immediately starts xraying her foot.

"We probably should have made sure we brought ice packs up here before we started."

* * *

AN: Please review! 


	3. Secret Admirer?

Disclaimer: Same as last time unfortunately...

* * *

Wednesday:

Lois pulls up to the Kent farm. Getting out of her car, she spots the light on in the barn loft as usual. Ready and always willing to tease Clark out of his broody mood, she makes her way up the loft steps. But Lois pauses when music begins to filter her ears.

_You won't admit you love me  
And so how am I ever to know?  
You always tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_

Lois stops on the stairs just enough so her eyes peek over the ledge, but still staying hidden. Her mouth nearly drops open at the sight in front of her. There in the loft is Clark, his arms up in a dance frame, his lips silently counting out the beat as he tries to do the rumba across the wood floor. _Not bad. So the Prince of Plaid has some moves after all. Who knew?_

_If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted _

So if you really love me  
Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps 

She is just about to be drawn in by the swaying of Clark's narrow hips when there is a loud thump and Clark lurches forward, stumbling over his two left feet. _Spoke to soon._ Lois thinks to herself and can't stifle her giggle.

Clark whips around to see Lois coming up the steps. "Lois..uh hi. I didn't hear you pull up." He quickly shuts the stereo off, embarrassed.

"Too busy shaking your bon bon, Clarkie?"

Clark sighs. "What do you want Lo?

Sitting on the old sofa, Lois perks an eyebrow. "Gee, nice to see you too."

Clark turns back around shaking his head. "No I didn't mean it like that. You just, caught me at a bad time."

"I don't know about that. You put on a good show." She smirks at his discomfort. "So what's with the dance practice?" She puts up a hand effectively cutting off Clark's reply. "No wait. Don't tell me. This is for that girl you were day dreaming about on our movie night."

Clark shifts awkwardly. "Well…"

"Aww! Farmboy's trying to impress his little crush. Don't get embarrassed Smallville. I think it's really sweet. Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl."

Clark tries to hide his grin with a cough. "Thanks. So uh, did you have a reason for stopping by?" He walks over to the sofa gallantly and takes a seat next to Lois. "Not that I ever tire of your company Miss Lane."

Lois smirks. "Well, _Mr. Kent_, I was doing some spring cleaning at my apartment and…"

"Whoa. Back up. You? Cleaning? This must be a sign of the apocalypse." Clark smirks teasingly.

"Ha-ha. Hilarious, Smallville. Now like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. I was cleaning my apartment and I found one of your shirts." She pulls a flannel shirt out of her bag. "I must have borrowed it from when I stayed here and forgot to gift it back."

"So _that's_ where my favorite shirt went." Clark gives her a disbelieving look. "Oh sure you forgot. Just admit it Lois – you like my shirts."

"Oh right, because plaid is such a flattering fashion choice on a woman." Lois rolls her eyes.

Clark suddenly gets an image of Lois wearing his shirt and quickly tries to blink away the heatvision starting to burn in his eyes. He swiftly gets up from the couch, realizing that in that moment he is entirely too close to Lois. Clark walks across the loft to put the shirt on his desk. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh sure Lo, lie all you want but I know deep down you like them." He tenses slightly when he feels Lois come up behind him.

"Clark? You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just uh, got something in my eye." He turns back around to face her.

"Well that's what you get for spending all your time in a dusty barn. Anyway, I better go. I'll leave you to get back to your dancing." She smiles walking towards the stairs, but she stops mid-step. "Oh I almost forgot. I was delivered this nice bouquet of lilies at the Planet today."

"Oh yea?" Clark feigns innocence.

Lois nods. "Yeah. The card was signed 'S.V.' I don't know anyone by those initials or anyone who could have known that lilies are my favorite. So, I asked Chloe about it. She says she doesn't know anything. You wouldn't happen to know anyone by those initials, do you?"

Scratching his head, Clark shrugs. "Sorry Lois. Were there any more clues on the card?" _Smallville, Lois. __**S**__mall__**v**__ille._

"Not really. It just asked to meet on the dance floor at the Daily Planet party at 8."

"Maybe it's like a secret admirer. So are you gonna meet him?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. _

Lois shrugs and smiles. "Why not? Obviously this guy likes me or he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble. It's worth a shot. Kinda flattering actually."

Clark smiles. "Well then I guess the mystery will have to wait until the party."

Lois nods. "Looks like it. Alright, I'll see ya later."

"Bye Lo." Clark lets out a sigh of relief now that he got away with his little plan. A smile touches his lips as he watches Lois drive off through his loft window and day dreams about the night to come.

* * *

AN: The song used is "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps" by Doris Day 


	4. Sign Your Name

Disclaimer: See previous

* * *

Friday (night of the party):

Clark has been a nervous wreck all day. After finishing things around the farm, he stands in the shower under the hot spray of water trying to calm his nerves. He shuts off the water and steps out, drying off. Looking in the mirror, he decides he needs a clean shave and uses heatvision to get rid of his stubble. Clark then winds up spending a good 10 minutes trying to get his unruly curls to behave. That one rogue curl just won't seem to stay in place off his forehead. Deciding on his best course of action, he grabs some gel before heading to his room to get dressed. Pulling out his new dress clothes, Clark chuckles to himself. _Only Lois could get me to shop at Abercrombie, of all places._ He shakes his head. After getting dressed, he checks his reflection one last time. Nodding to himself, Clark grabs his keys and heads to the party.

A half hour before the party, Lois is still at her apartment. Dresses and shoes strewn all over her bed, she bites at her thumbnail. "Chloe! I need help!"

Chloe comes into the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"I have no clothes, that's what's wrong!"

Chloe looks at the huge pile of clothes on the bed. "…Right. Lois calm down. You're just nervous about your date. Come on we will find something." She begins going through the dresses, holding choices up to Lois. Her eyes widen when she spots a piece of red silk near the bottom of the pile. Knowing exactly who Lois's "secret admirer" is, Chloe is certain she has found the perfect dress. Holding it up, she turns back to her cousin. "This one. Definitely."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. You look great in red. This guy is going to be drooling all over you." Chloe smiles and helps Lois pick out earrings.

Lois laughs, feeling more relaxed. "Well as long as he doesn't drool on the silk, that's fine." She talks over her shoulder as she pins up her hair in cascading curls. Fully dressed, she turns to Chloe. "So, what do you think?"

Chloe claps her hands together and smiles. "Oh my god, I can't wait for him to see you! You look perfect."

Lois grins mischievously. "Well then, time to make my date drool. Let's party!" She follows her cousin out the door.

Walking into the Talon, Chloe spots Jimmy waving them over. She smiles and leads Lois through the crowd. "Hey Jimmy." She kisses him hello.

"Hey Bright Eyes." Jimmy looks at the two cousins. "Wow, don't you ladies look pretty."

Chloe blushes. "Thank you."

Lois just smiles. She's too busy scanning the crowd for her mystery man to focus on the conversation. Fortunately for Clark, she doesn't spot him.

Chloe smiles at her cousin's anxiousness. "It's almost 8. That's when you have to meet him right? Well why don't you go over to the dance floor. I know the anticipation is killing you." She teases.

Lois laughs. "Yea it is but I'm nervous too. I still can't figure out who this guy is. I just hope he's not like an axe murderer or something."

"Relax Lo. I seriously doubt he's a criminal. Now go meet your guy." Chloe nudges Lois to the dance floor.

Lois smiles and heads over. Just as she leaves, Clark comes over to their table. "Hey Chlo, Jimmy."

Chloe turns. "Clark? Wow is that you?"

"Whoa CK, look at you man."

Clark blushes and fidgets with his shirt self-consciously. "Yea well I just uh..wanted to look nice, you know?"

Chloe smiles. "You look great. And don't worry, she's just as nervous as you are."

Clark peers through the crowd. "Really? Where is she?"

Chloe looks at the dance floor. "She's right…" She pauses seeing the dreamy expression grow in Clark's eyes. "And by that look, I'll take it you've found her." Chloe laughs at his signature goofy Kent smile. "Go get her, Casanova."

Clark grins and swallows nervously before making his way through the crowd. He approaches Lois from behind as a new song filters through the DJ's speakers.

_Fortunately you have  
Someone who relies on you  
We started out as friends  
But the thought of you just caves me in  
The symptoms are so deep  
It is much too late to turn away  
We started out as friends…_

Without a word, Clark stands behind Lois with her back against his chest. He glides his hand down the arm at her side, taking her hand and spinning her out before pulling her back into him, face to face.

_Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my baby  
Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my lady_

Dipping her back gracefully in his strong arms, he smiles at Lois's shocked expression. Clark becomes filled with a sudden surge of confidence at rendering her speechless. "Good evening, Miss Lane." He stands her back up and taking her hand in his, Clark starts swaying in a slow samba rhythm.

Now coming face to face with Clark, Lois can't help but gasp slightly at the sight before her. Black dress pants hug his narrow hips. Paired with it is a black dress shirt just tight enough to give notice to his toned body. The thin blue stripes in the shirt highlight his crystal blue eyes, within which Lois now finds herself drowning. _His eyes. My God, how have I not noticed how blue his eyes are? _She makes a mental note to tell him to keep his hair this way – eyes like that shouldn't end up hidden behind long bangs. "Smallville? Wow you look…"

"Not half as good as you." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and he blushes as his forwardness. "Red is definitely your color, Lois. You look…" He swallows. "Amazing."

Lois smiles looking into his eyes. For a second she could have sworn she could see lust literally smoldering in his eyes, but he blinked and it was gone. Maybe she just imagined it. Yea, that's it. She's just getting caught up in the moment. "Clark what are you doing? I thought you were going to meet your crush tonight and make your move."

Clark smirks as he spins her around. "I am."

"No you're not. You're just stalling. You need to –"

He cuts her off. "Actually, Lois, it's just the opposite. I'm through stalling. It's time I was upfront with you, about everything." Clark pulls her close. He guides her arms around his shoulders and his hands on her hips.

Lois frowns. "I don't understand."

"It was me, Lo. I sent you those flowers. The dance lessons were for you. The crush I was thinking about the other day? You." Clark pulls back slightly to look Lois in the eyes. He licks his lips nervously. It's the moment of truth. "What I'm trying to say is…I've fallen in love with you, Lois."

_All alone with you  
Makes the butterflies in me arise  
Slowly we make love  
And the Earth rotates  
To our dictates  
Slowly we make love_

For the second time that night, Lois finds herself without words. Her heart explodes with Clark's words. _He loves me!_ She is panting breathlessly when Clark swiftly spins her around and in one quick move, he has them pressed close together, her knee resting on his hip and their noses practically touching. Lois's mind fogs over as she feels the hot breath between them. Not trusting herself to be able to form words, she does the only thing she can to convey her feelings to Clark. Reaching up, she threads her fingers in the back of his dark hair. Eyes locked on his lips, Lois pulls Clark's head towards her and kisses him passionately. She melts into him and is shocked by the fervor with which Clark returns the kiss.

_Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my baby  
Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my lady_

Clark seems to surprise himself with the desire he feels welling inside of him. He has never felt anything so strongly before in his life – not even with Lana. The way his skin burns in response to her touch, the feeling of her hand in his hair, the taste of her lips – It's flawless, as if they were made to fit together. Clark doesn't want to let go, he doesn't want the moment to end. Vaguely, sounds start to filter back into his mind over the tempo of Lois's heartbeat; he can hear Chloe and Jimmy cheering across the room.

Pulling back, Lois looks up at Clark with a dazed and confused expression. "I…I've kissed you before." She gasps. "That night, in the alley." She smiles and punches his shoulder. "You're the Green Arrow." Her brows furrow at the sense of deja vue she feels.

Clark's smile falters. "Lois, I'm not…" But he stops when he sees Lois's eyes cloud over and she raises a hand to her head. "Are you ok? Lois?"

All of a sudden, Lois is assaulted by flashes of memories. _Lipstick. Mixed CD. A dusty newspaper office._

"_I was just pretending to be so you wouldn't know it was Oliver."_

"_Oliver? Oh my God. All those times he disappeared. What is my deal with emotionally unavailable weekend warriors? Well thank God I finally found a normal guy."_

"_What do you mean normal?...Lois, I think that it's time for you to meet the real Clark Kent."_

_The Daily Planet roof. Clark. Leaping tall buildings with a single bound. _

"_Well I'm fast, but not too fast."_

_Crashing a party at the Luthor mansion._

Lois gasps when she suddenly sees Clark's concerned face in front of her. "Lois are you alright? You look ready to pass out. Come on, let's get you to the table. I'll get you some water."

Clark stops abruptly when he feels Lois's hand on his arm. "Clark did you…did we actually…jump from the Daily Planet to Oliver's balcony?"

His eyebrows shoot up and Clark smiles nervously. "Wow I wasn't expecting to start that conversation so soon." He puts up a hand in mock surrender at Lois's expression. "Ok, alright. We need to talk, but not here. Why don't we go to the farm?" Clark looks over the heads of those in the crowd and signals to Chloe that they are leaving. She nods seriously in return, knowing what is about to come. Clark takes off his jacket and puts it around Lois's shoulders, escorting her to her car.

* * *

AN: The song used is "Sign Your Name" by Terence Trent D'Arby. The quotes are from the episode Crimson obviously. 


	5. The Beginning of the End?

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville

* * *

The car ride is tense as both Lois and Clark are nervous, the divide between them suddenly farther than it's ever been. Neither speak until they reach the familiar security of the loft.

"Clark, when you kissed me, I started to get images from Valentine's Day. I think I'm starting to remember. But what I'm seeing…It just doesn't make much sense."

Clark nods. "I know. I owe you an explanation."

Lois looks up sharply. "Wait, you mean to tell me you remembered what happened?" Clark looks away guiltily and nods. Lois demands. "How could you not tell me?!"

Putting his hands up soothingly, Clark takes a seat next to her on the sofa, only to have Lois promptly stand up. He sighs. "Please, you have to understand. I didn't keep it from you to hurt you. I'd never try to hurt you on purpose, you have to believe that. It's just very complicated but like I told you before, I want to come clean about everything."

Lois looks at Clark only to notice just how scared, vulnerable, and…_young _he looks. She sits back down next to him. "Smallville, you ok? You look so nervous." She sees his hands twitching in his lap. She envelopes them in hers. "Your hands are shaking."

"That's 'cause I'm terrified."

"Hey it's ok. It's just me. You know you can tell me anything."

He nods. "I know, but…not many people know what I'm about to tell you. It could change the way you see me. Look, I just want you to know that I won't blame you if you think I'm a freak or something after you find out."

Lois squeezes him hand to make him meet her gaze. "Hey. You are not a freak." She smirks trying to lighten the mood. "You're just a dork."

Clark gives a small smile. "Thanks so much. That makes me feel tons better."

Lois nods mockingly serious. "You're welcome. Just take your time, Clark. You don't have to tell me right now if-"

"Yes I do. I owe you that much." He looks into her eyes. "I love you, Lois. I have for a while now and I don't want to lose that. I wasted so much time fawning over Lana. We broke up so many times because I couldn't get myself to tell her the truth about who I am. Instead, I ended up pushing her away. I won't do that to you. I promised myself I would never go through that again and I don't want to hurt you like that."

Lois bites her lip to keep from tearing up at the sincerity of his words. She nods. "Ok. I'm here to listen."

Clark takes a deep breath. "I guess I should start at the beginning. Just bear with me. It's a long story, but it will all make sense in the end." He shifts in his seat to face her, seemingly unable to stop trembling. "Lois I…" Clark swallows thickly. "I'm not from around here. I'm…an alien from a planet called Krypton. Right before it was destroyed, my birthparents sent me to Earth to save me. During the meteor shower in 1989, my parent – the Kent's - found me..and my spaceship..in the middle of a corn field. They adopted me and raised me as their own."

The shock is clearly written on Lois's face. "So…you really did leap to Oliver's apartment."

Clark nods. "I have these abilities because of the Sun. I have super-speed, super-strength, super-hearing, super-breath, xray vision, heat-vision, but I can't fly yet."

"Whoa wait, yet?"

"Well, I've done it like twice, and I've floated before. But the times I was flying, it wasn't me. I mean, it was me but it was really Kal-el."

"Kal-el? Wasn't that the guy those two people were looking for after the second meteor shower?"

Clark nods. "Yea, they were in allegiance with a rebel Kryptonian named Zod, who was the one to destroy Krypton in the first place. But I put a stop to them taking over Earth."

"Y-you did? But you're just…"

Clark shifts his gaze to look at Lois sideways before looking at his feet. "A dorky farmboy?"

Lois blinks. "Wow."

"Yeah…"

"So then how does this explain Valentine's Day and the lipstick?"

"It was made out of kryptonite." Seeing her confused expression, he clarifies. "Meteor rock."

"I thought those rocks were green."

"Green, red, blue, black, and silver are all the colors I know of so far. And they all affect me in different ways. Green kryptonite is the only thing that can hurt me and if I'm exposed too long, it can kill me. The red kryptonite was in that lipstick. It sorta…makes me lose all of my inhibitions. Actually, that is what Alicia used to get me to Las Vegas."

"That explains a lot." Clark nods. "So when I kissed you, it rubbed off and made you do things."

"Yes. No. Sort of. It doesn't force me to do anything. I don't want you to think that it was the kryptonite that made me kiss you. Nothing would have happened if I didn't have those feelings already. The red K just makes me act..more freely I guess."

"Ok so one more question – Oliver is the Green Arrow? But you were the one to kiss me in the alley that night."

Clark blushes. "Yeah that was me."

"How could you do that?" Clark looks up sharply. "You lied. You covered up everything. It was none of your business!" Lois leaps off the sofa angered and confused. She paces the loft.

"Wait, wait Lois. You came to me about Oliver first, remember?. He asked me to do him this favor. There was never any intention of kissing. You laid one on me and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. I couldn't even breathe and before I knew it, I was kissing back."

"Yea right, your lips just kissed me on their own. You're supposed to be my friend yet you went with Oliver and lied. You kept a secret that wasn't even your responsibility to keep!"

"I told him from day one to tell you! I knew he was going to end up hurting you. Hell, at that time I had just finished going through that whole mess with Lana. I only agreed to help him because you were too close. You were publishing everything at the Inquisitor and Oliver's enemies had already kidnapped you once. We were both afraid of you getting hurt if you knew his secret."

"Oh so you lied to protect me huh? I'm not some damsel in distress Clark. I can fend for myself!"

"I know that! I know what happened was wrong. I remember seeing you after he left. I remember how hurt you were. It killed me to see you that way. Why do you think I'm being upfront with you now!?" Clark fires back from behind her.

Lois whips around to face him. "Are you kidding me?! You know, no wonder Lana always busted you about honesty." She ignores the hurt that passes over Clark's face. "Look at all you kept from me. Some best friend you are." She scoffs. "It's like I don't even know you."

Clark feels as though he's been punched in the gut with a meteor rock. "Lois, don't say that. Of course you know me. I'm your Smallville." He tries to smile.

"No you're not. You're not _my_ anything."

Clark takes an involuntary step back. "No. Lois…"

"You've lied to me everyday of your life. For years and years, you lied just to cover your own ass. You kiss me while dressed up as some one else and then stand there with Chloe while I tell you all about how great it was. All the excuses and quick exits – _lies._ Now, to top it all off, you tell me you're not even human!" She turns away from him. "You're probably lying about loving me too."

His eyes widen and he grabs her arm to turn her around. "No! I would never…" Clark goes pale feeling Lois flinch away from his touch. He lets go. "You…you're afraid of me." His voice sounds small and much younger than his 20 years.

Lois moves away and grabs her bag. "I have to go."

Clark makes a move to go after her. "No, Lois wait."

She raises a hand to stop him and shakes her head. "Don't…just don't."

Clark just stands there, watching her go as she takes his heart with her. His voice is barely a whisper now. "Lois…" A lone tear starts its trek down his face as his voice dies out.

Lois speeds off in her car. Her hands shake as she tries to steer. _How could he lie to me like that? I should have known it was too good to be true. I never attract good guys. God, all those years I was so blind. I lived at his house and I didn't even know! His own mother lied to my face. He hides himself all this time, couldn't even be truthful to me as his best friend, so how does he expect me to trust him as a lover? An alien, I can't believe it. Good job Lane. Some investigative report you are._

Lois walks up the steps to her apartment and goes inside where Chloe greets her.

"Hey, you're home early. I thought you'd be spending the night with your new Latin lover." Chloe smirks.

Lois kicks off her shoes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you mean Kryptonian?" She realizes something if off when Chloe doesn't question her response. "Wait a minute. You knew?"

"I kind of…saw him in action once and he had to tell me."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Lois. I was being loyal to a friend."

"I'm family!"

"And you know I would do the same for you. How many times have you confided things in me? So don't go getting pissed at me for doing the same for my friends."

"So you'll ignore you cousin but keep loyal to a guy who kept you in his back pocket for years."

Hurt passes over Chloe's face. "That was uncalled for Lo."

Lois deflates and rubs the bridge of her nose. "You're right. I'm sorry. Can we just not have this conversation? There will never be anything between me and Clark. Period."

"There already is."

Lois groans. "Chloe."

"Ok fine, but we will talk about this later."

Lois ignores the comment and goes to bed, too emotionally exhausted to do anything else. Meanwhile, Clark lies awake in his bed all night, straining to stop the echo of Lois's words in his head. After hours of tossing, he gives up and decides to get an early start on farm chores. But even then, he struggles to concentrate.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chloe on Amber Alert

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville. This is just for fun.

* * *

The next day, Chloe doesn't hear from Clark at all. But it's when he never shows for lunch with the latte he always brings her, that Chloe begins to get concerned. So, after work, she decides to stop by the farm. Walking into the barn, Chloe sees Clark at work in one of the horse stalls. "Hey Clark."

He doesn't look up. "Hi."

"I tried calling you. I left a few messages but you never called back."

"Oh? Didn't hear it."

"You? The guy who can hear someone breathe in Yemen, you didn't hear your cellphone?"

Clark just shrugs and mumbles. "Sorry."

"I'm worried about you Clark. Are you ok?"

Another shrug.

No longer being able to stand it, Chloe takes his arm and turns him around, ready to snap him out of it. It's when she sees his red, bloodshot eyes that her heart truly breaks. "Oh Clark." She reaches up and hugs him.

He hugs back, burying his face against her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just…don't know what to do now."

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. At least you're talking to me. I don't even get that much out of Lois. She won't tell me what happened."

Clark lets go and shrugs once again. "Eh, not much. I just told her everything. She flipped and left." He tries to smirk but fails. He sighs and rubs his face. "She hates me now."

"Clark…"

"No, it's fine. I deserve it. I told her in the beginning I wouldn't blame her."

"Like hell you deserve it. You told her the truth. She can't be mad at you for that."

"No she's mad about the lies. She said she doesn't feel like she knows me anymore."

Now it's Chloe's turn to sigh. "I'm sorry Clark. I could tell how you felt about her. I know she feels the same. Just give her time."

He nods. "There's not much else I can do. I told her how I felt. I told her all about my origins – the kryptonite, my abilities, Zod, Krypton, Valentine's Day, everything. I mean I just laid my heart out there, you know? I…I just…I don't know what to do Chloe. I love her so much and…"

"Hey, hey. It'll be ok. Just give it time. We can fix this." Chloe squeezes his arm reassuringly. "Don't give up hope yet. If you can save the world from rebel Kryptonians and Zoners, I think you can fix this."

Clark smiles a little and nods. "Thanks Chlo."

"Anytime. Just hang in there, alright? Lemme talk to her. She just needs time to sort it all out. Ok I'm gonna go see what I can do. I'll talk to you later." She waves and gets in her car, heading back to her apartment and her bullheaded cousin.


	7. 14 Days Later

Disclaimer: If you haven't already guessed, I still don't own Smallville ;D

* * *

Chloe sighs and runs a hand through her hair exasperated. "Lois, it's been two weeks! This is ridiculous. You should have gone to see Clark days ago. He was a wreck the last time I saw him, and that was just a day after the fight. Now he's not answering the phone and I haven't heard from him in days!"

Lois groans, fed up with this conversation. "Chlo, we've been over this. I just can't ok?! He lied to me for so long."

"No! Not ok! He did those things because he had to."

"Because he wanted to cover his own ass." Lois mutters, frowning.

Chloe scowls at her. "Lois! He told you everything. He was truthful with you and you shot him down for it. You can't be pissed at him for his honesty. Clark laid himself completely out there for you and you crushed him. You have no idea how much you've hurt him."

"You're right, I don't know. I feel like I've never known him. All these years and I had no idea."

"Bullshit. That's such crap and you know it. Of course you know Clark. He told me once he thought there were times when you knew him better than anyone." She continues at Lois's look of slight surprise. "So yea, you know him. And how can you say he's been so horrible to you? Clark is the guy who helped you find me when you thought I was dead. He took you into his own house and gave you his bed when you had nowhere else to stay. He's saved you over and over again. He's saved you at times when you had no idea he was even there. He's been your friend for years. He cares so deeply for you, Lo'. Clark has always been there for you whenever you needed him and the one time he laid it all out there, in hopes that you would be there for him, you stomped all over his heart and turned your back on him."

Lois sits in stunned silence at Chloe's rant. Running a hand down her face, she looks away towards the window, unable to meet her cousin's eyes.

"But you're right Lois. There is something you don't know." Lois slowly looks up at Chloe. "What you don't know is that Clark is probably the loneliest man on the planet. His biggest fear is that he's destined to be alone. Think about it – he grew up an outcast with no one else like him. Clark lived his life having to hide who he really is in fear of being exposed and ripped away from the normal life he strived for. You keep saying you never knew him. Well guess what? All those years, no one knew the true Clark but him. So good job Lo'. In one night you managed to reaffirm that his worst fear is true." Chloe crosses her arms and looks at her cousin with disappointment and disgust.

Lois sags on the sofa with her head in her hands. "I didn't know Chloe. I..I just didn't realize."

Chloe snorts. "No, you just didn't care."

Lois closes her eyes. "Yea, I'm not proud of it but probably a little of that too. I have always trusted him so much, you know? And to find out that he's hidden all of this," She gestures vaguely with her hand. "It was like a slap in the face. The more Clark told me, the worst I felt. I kept thinking that if he's lied about his past, how can I trust him in a relationship."

"Lois, Clark is like the most trustworthy person in the entire world!"

"But the person I always thought he was and the person he was telling me he is, were two totally different people and it scared me. All of a sudden it was like I had no clue who I was talking to anymore. He hid so many things, even things that involved my life – like Ollie and everything from Valentine's Day. He had no right to do that. He should have been honest with me. I was so hurt and angry, I just blew up on him. And then to find out that you knew all along, it's a punch in the gut. He could trust you but not me – someone he claims to be best friends with and that he says he loves."

"And after the way you reacted, you think you deserved that trust in the first place?"

Looking away, Lois nods knowing Chloe has a point. "The way I reacted, there's no excuse I know that. I do love him Chloe. Now I've ended up pushing him away. I seem to do that a lot don't I?"

Chloe sighs and sits next to Lois. "Yes, you push away when you're scared. I think deep down, despite all that you found out, you knew you didn't truly care. You know you love him regardless. All this extra stuff was like…and endearing quirk. I think that's what scared you. Clark is a great guy, a man you can see yourself spending your life with. Lois, you're afraid of commitment so you pushed Clark away as far as you possibly could."

Lois nods and wipes at the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh Chloe, I was so stupid. How could I do this to him? He's never going to forgive me. I've hurt him too much. Hell, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to see me ever again."

Chloe, now done with the tough love, pulls her cousin close and rubs her back. "He'll forgive you Lois – it's Clark after all."

Lois laughs a little and sniffles. "I have to go see him."

Chloe nods. "Good. I know he's been waiting for you." Just as she watches Lois get up to grab her keys, the phone rings. Chloe answers. "Hello? Whoa, Mrs. Kent slow down." Lois turns around fast and watches Chloe with alarmed eyes. "You're at the farm? He did what?! Oh God, is he ok? Yes of course, we'll be right there." She hangs up and quickly grabs her jacket.

Lois runs to the car after her and gets into the passenger side as quickly as she can. "Chloe what happened?" She tries to read Chloe's expression. "Oh no, I know that look. What's going on?"

Chloe revs the engine and speeds off toward the Kent farm. "Clark found out about a Zoner."

"The criminals from the Phantom Zone?"

Chloe nods, solely focused on the road. "Yeah. Usually, I'm the one who finds some information about them through the Planet and I pass it on to Clark. But now with Lex taking over the paper…"

Lois sighs. "You're resources aren't what they used to be. I get it."

"Exactly. I didn't even know about this Zoner. That's the problem. Lois," Chloe glances from the road and meets Lois with a serious, troubled gaze. "He took it on by himself."

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Lois's voice wavers slightly. "But he's got abilities. He can just kick some Zoner ass right?" She forces a tight laugh.

Chloe shakes her head sadly, lips pressed together firmly. "Even Clark has his limits. Mrs. Kent didn't sound too good on the phone either."

"Wait, she's at the farm? When did she get home from Washington?"

"She's been trying to get in contact with Clark too. But just like me, he won't answer her calls either so she decided to come check on him."

"Oh Chloe, this is all my fault."

"What?" The blonde raises an eyebrow.

"If I hadn't hurt Clark the way I did, he never would have secluded himself on the farm. You would have known about the Zoner and he wouldn't have gone in alone, and ending up hurt."

"This isn't your fault, Lo'. There was no way you could have known about all this."

Lois doesn't answer. She just keeps her gaze straight ahead at the windshield, the scenery blurring past her as they reach the farm.


	8. Comatose Kryptonian!

Disclaimer: Smallville is not mine, unfortunately

* * *

Parking in the driveway of the old farmhouse, Chloe and Lois jump out of the car and race up the porch steps. Lois reaches the door first and barges in, franticly searching the kitchen. "Clark? Mrs. Kent?! Anybody!"

Mrs. Kent comes down the stairs into the kitchen. Her face is pale with worry. "Lois? What are you doing here? I know you care about Clark, but I really think Chloe and I should handle -"

Chloe stops her. "It's ok, Mrs. Kent. Lois knows."

Martha looks from Chloe to Lois. "You do?"

Nodding, Lois clarifies. "Clark told me. Mrs. K, this is my fault. I freaked out on Clark when he told me. I pushed him away and ever since then Chloe couldn't get in contact with him. I swear if I had known this would happen…"

Martha takes Lois's hands. "Sweetheart, I don't blame you. You didn't know about the Zoner. Chloe told me about the fight you two had. It was one of the reasons I decided to come home for a bit. I'm not mad at you. Finding out about Clark is a big undertaking. I know you sorta…blew up at him." Lois looks down. Martha squeezes her hands reassuringly. "But you realize now, right? You can still fix this. Though right now we need to concentrate on Clark."

Lois swallows nervously. "H-how is he?"

Martha sighs and rubs her face, suddenly looking beyond her years. "Not good. I'm terrified I'm going to lose him." Her hands begin to shake as she wipes her eyes.

"Oh my god." Chloe looks at Lois.

All of the color drains from Lois's face and she sits down heavily next to Martha. Her voice small. "But, he heals. He'll be fine. He has to be."

Martha simply stares at her hands as she explains. "That's my hope."

Chloe sits on the other side of the senator. "Mrs. Kent, what happened exactly? I mean I know it was a Zoner but…"

"I had just pulled up from Washington when I found him. I was just about to grab my bags out of the car when I heard stumbling behind me. He reached out to my shoulder and when I turned around he just…he collapsed right in my arms. J'onn J'onzz showed up not to long after that. I guess he heard what happened."

Chloe sees the confusion on Lois's face. "He's the martian manhunter, an ally of Jor-el's from Mars and a friend of Clark's."

Lois nods quietly and Martha continues. "He helped me get Clark to his room and checked him over. He…lost a lot of blood from fighting the Zoner. He still has some bruises. It's not for certain but J'onn thinks whoever Clark was fighting could have pushed him to the brink of his strength, which is why he isn't healing as quickly as usual."

Lois rubs her face. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait." Martha stands up to make some coffee – they are going to need it. "It's up to Clark now. J'onn did all he could. He left a little while ago to make sure the Zoner is taken care of."

Chloe nods. "Let me help you with that." She grabs a few coffee mugs.

Lois doesn't say anything. There's nothing to say. Instead, she simply makes her way up the familiar steps and into Clark's bedroom. Despite trying to prepare herself for what to expect, she can't help but be shocked at what she finds. There before her, pale and wounded, is the only man she will ever truly love.

She makes her way around his bed to Clark's side. Her gaze travels the length of his still form, taking in his sickly pallor and bruised skin. The realization strikes her that she's never actually seen him hurt before, not physically anyway. Clark's hair is overgrown and his face is creased with grief even in his unconscious state. Deep down, Lois knows his pain doesn't stem simply from the Zoner.

_Oh Clark, just how badly have I hurt you?_ Lois runs her fingers gently through his too-long hair. "Smallville…" She tries to blink away the tears beginning to burn her eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's not nearly enough, but I am. Please, you have to come back to me. You have to wake up so I can apologize and make things right. You have to wake up because your mom is a wreck without you. Chloe is so worried about you. And who is going to take care of this farm if you stay like this huh? So, you see, you have to wake up. Y-you have to wake up so that I can tell you how much I love you." Lois wipes the tears running down her face with the back of her hand. "I do, Clark. I love you so damn much. I never should have pushed you away like that. Please wake up." She sniffs. "You know, you were right that night. You are my Smallville." Her voice begins to hitch. "_My _Smallville…oh god." Leaning forward, Lois lays her head against Clark's strong chest. "Don't you leave me. Don't you dare leave me Clark. Not like this." She cries. For Clark, for her foolishness, for a broken friendship, for a love she might never get the chance to have – she cries.

Pausing at the doorway, Martha's heart breaks as she hears the woman she holds as dear as a daughter cry over her baby boy. She always knew those two would wind up together. She and Jonathan saw that they held such chemistry years ago. However, she never would have imagined that this would be how it all planned out. Now she can only hope that they can find their way back to each other. Taking a breath, she sends a prayer to Jonathan asking him to watch over their son.


	9. The Best Part of Waking Up

Disclaimer: Smallville still not mine

AN: Ok last chapter. Thank you guys for reading. Any reviews would be great. As I said this is my first try at a fic, so what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Chloe, Martha, and Lois spend the next 36 hours taking turns holding vigil over Clark's bedside. Lois hardly ever leaves his room except for when Martha finally pulls her away just to eat. But as soon as she finishes, Lois is once again at Clark's side. The hole in her heart continues to grow as she stands watch over his seemingly lifeless body. Clark was never this still. She keeps thinking to herself how Clark was always on the go – always farming, taking care of his family, laughing with friends, or being the self-appointed small town hero. Yet, now he simply lies here – the only movement is the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Sitting with him through the night, Lois talks to him, murmurs soothing words, pleads with him; anything to get Clark to wake up. Exhausted both emotionally and physically, she refuses to let go of Clark and falls asleep with her head resting against their clasped hands.

Lois wakes up the next morning feeling sunlight on her face and someone stroking her hair. Lifting her head, she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and finds the sight she's been praying for all night – tired yet happy baby blues meet shocked and relieved hazel. "Oh my God, Clark! You're awake!" She takes his face and kisses him with all her might. "Thank god you are ok. You scared the crap out of me."

"Lois." Clark gives a weak smile. "You came back." He looks down at their joined hands then back to her face, his smile widening. "You're not scared of me anymore?"

Lois's heart breaks at the vulnerability she hears in his voice. "Oh Clark, I was never scared of you. I love you. I was scared of _us._"

"I don't understand." His brows furrow.

"You're just so amazing Smallville." Lois puts up a hand. "No don't interrupt me. It's true. I was afraid of what might happen if we were together. You're my closest friend and I didn't want to lose that. Odd way of showing it, I know. I was a moron. I've never been too successful with my relationships with men. Hell, I don't even get along with my own father. But you," She gazes into his eyes. "You're different. I always thought you were a good man, Clark, just like your dad." Clark swallows hard at the compliment, as well as the utter honestly in Lois's voice. "That night as you were talking to me, I suddenly started to see that you could be so much more to me. I could picture us together. It was all too much."

Tentatively, Clark asks. "And now?"

"Now, I feel like kicking myself in the head for almost losing something like that. I'm sorry Clark. I'm so sorry. I was scared and stupid. I said all the things I knew would push you away." She looks away guiltily.

"You didn't push me away, Lois." Lois raises her eyes to Clark as he squeezes her hand. "I've just been here waiting for you to come back to me."

All of a sudden, Lois can't hold it in any longer. Tears begin to stream down her face at Clark's words. He pulls her into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her. She holds on tight, burying her face in his shoulder simply letting the emotions of the last few days finally catch up with her.

"I love you, Lo'. You could never push me away."

"I love you too. I swear I'll make this up to you. I've missed you so much."

Clark breaths in the scent of her hair, a smile on his lips for the first time in days. _Vanilla._ "I'm always around, Lois." He gives her an extra squeeze. "Always."

Lois smiles, finding comfort being wrapped up in everything that is Clark. The fated lovers close their eyes, drifting off into peaceful sleep, taking solace in one another.

A few hours later, Lois follows Clark downstairs. "Hey guys, look who's finally awake."

"Hey Mom, Chloe."

Martha practically leaps off her chair and runs over to her son. "Clark! Thank goodness." She throws her arms around him. "Oh my boy."

Clark bends down and hugs her back. "Hey, hey. Mom don't cry. I'm fine I promise. Please don't cry." He gently sways back and forth hugging his mother. "I'm sorry I scared you, but you know I can't take it when girls cry."

Chloe laughs wiping her own eyes.

"Oh Chloe, not you too." Clark hugs Chloe once his mom lets go.

Chloe returns the gesture. "We are all just happy you're ok."

Clark smiles his signature Kent grin. "Thank you. I really am alright now, so you can stop worrying."

Martha makes her way towards to kitchen. "Good. I'm going to make you some food. You're probably starving."

Clark's eyes light up. "Absolutely! I've missed your cooking Mom."

Lois tugs on his sleeve. "Alright Smallville, let your mom cook. We need to get you cleaned up. You look like crap."

"Gee thanks Lois. But you know being unconscious for over a day kind of does that to a person." He follows her upstairs.

"Hey, you were the moron who went after the Zoner by yourself."

"Oh so now I'm a moron? What happened to this being your fault?"

"Your mom said it wasn't, so ha!"

"You know I'm starting to wonder why I didn't enjoy the peace and quiet on the farm while you were gone."

Lois waves him off. "Oh please, you totally missed me. I'm a joy to be around. But don't worry, I'll make sure the farm is never quiet or without my presence again."

"Is that a threat?" Lois narrows her eyes at him. Clark just groans.

Chloe and Martha look at each other and laugh once the two bickering lovebirds are out of earshot. Looks like everything is back to normal.

"Lois! What happened to my flannel shirts?!"

Yep, definitely back to normal.

**The End.**


End file.
